1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a memory card reader and in particular to a device in the memory card reader to accept different types of memory cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, flash memory cards are widely used in various electronic devices. The use of memory cards has become widespread and the number of different types of memory cards has increased. Different electronic devices use different types of memory cards, hence a multi-function memory card reader is called for. Although, electronic devices typically connect and transfer data to a computer via a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection, this transfer method is limited by low bandwidth and results in slow data transfer. When advanced electronic devices and large capacity memory cards are used, the amount of data transferred is greater. Thus, it is expeditious to remove the memory card from the electronic device, and insert it directly in a memory card reader to read and transfer data to a computer.
Some memory cards readers, however, are equipped with only one slot, and accept only one type of memory card. When a memory card of a different type is inserted, it will protrude from the reader. Other memory card readers are equipped with several different size slots for accepting different sizes and types of memory cards. Both designs mentioned above increase the size of the reader.
Moreover, other types of electronic devices which accept several types of memory cards share the same drawbacks as those mentioned above. Although, the overall size of the device is reduced, the memory card still protrudes from the electronic device, and the exposed portion causes the electronic device to be unwieldy and susceptible to accidental damage.